1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for holding mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as portable music players, video players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones are common; many people own at least one mobile electronic device. A user of such a mobile electronic device may desire a convenient way to carry the device, so that the device is easily reachable when needed.